<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sharpay was gay by inlovewithbellatrix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897340">sharpay was gay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithbellatrix/pseuds/inlovewithbellatrix'>inlovewithbellatrix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>High School Musical (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:08:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithbellatrix/pseuds/inlovewithbellatrix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sharpay was just gay <br/>kelsi’s such a bottom lmao<br/>modern au<br/>mommy kink hehe</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sharpay Evans/Kelsi Nielsen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. texting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>sharpay picked up her phone. it was a text from kelsi. </p><p>kelsi: hey mommyyy<br/>kelsi: i’m feeling horny</p><p>sharpay: hi babes &lt;33 <br/>sharpay: come over and i’ll give you what you want ;)</p><p>kelsi: already wet thinking about it<br/>kelsi: mwah i’ll be there in a few</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. kelsi has arrived (texting pt. 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the part you’ve been waiting for hehehe</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>kelsi sent a text from outside sharpay’s door. </p><p>kelsi: i’m outside your door<br/>kelsi: brought toys</p><p>sharpay: alrightyy ;)</p><p>sharpay opens the door. “hi baby-” says sharpay, grinning and smashing her lips onto kelsi’s. </p><p>kelsi gasps and drops her bag. she kisses back as sharpay grabs her head. kelsi pulls back and gives an apologetic look. “sorry, but are you alone?”</p><p>“of course we are, honey! i didn’t force my parents and ryan to go off to a hotel for a month for nothing!” exclaims sharpay. <br/>“aw, you’d didn’t have to do that for m-”<br/>kelsi’s voice is muffled by sharpay kissing her and dragging her up the stairs. </p><p>“so, honey, are we fucking in the empty bathtub or the bed?”</p><p>“bathtub first, then bed.” replies kelsi. </p><p>sharpay slowly takes off her shirt and reveals a very sexy red lace bra. she rips off kelsi’s pants and shoves her gently into the huge tub. “so wet for me... i love it.” sharpay gently presses on the soaking spot on kelsi’s underwear. </p><p>kelsi moans softly. sharpay continues to tease as she rubs at it roughly. <br/>“sharpay, please stop teasing—”<br/>“uh-uh, baby girl. and what did i tell you to call me?”<br/>kelsi’s eyes widen. “mommy, please...” sharpay smiles and presses her lips to kelsi’s. “good girl.” </p><p>sharpay pulls off kelsi’s shirt and underwear leaving her naked. she pulls off her own skirt and leaves her underwear on. </p><p>sharpay lowers herself so her head is just inches away from kelsi’s glistening pussy. “soaking. just the way i like it.” she whispers, blowing softly. she moves closer and gently flicks her tongue across kelsi’s pink hole. kelsi gasps and shudders. </p><p>sharpay smirks and suddenly and aggressively starts eating kelsi out, licking and biting and sucking. she shoves her tongue in and out of the hole, moaning slightly at the sweet flavor of kelsi’s wetness. </p><p>kelsi lets out a string of shaky moans. “i’m close, i’m close- don’t stop, please,” <br/>“please who?” questions sharpay. <br/>“please- please mommy!” kelsi screams. <br/>sharpay smirks. “do not cum until i tell you.” </p><p>kelsi gasps. she feels the familiar knot in her stomach as her orgasm leaks out anyway. it gushes  out into the bathtub with a squirt. <br/>“WHAT DID I TELL YOU?” sharpay bursts out. <br/>“i’m sorry, mommy...” mumbles kelsi. <br/>sharpay licks up kelsi’s squirt and smacks her lips. “it’s delicious, but i have to punish you.”</p><p>sharpay sits on the edge of the bathtub and commands kelsi to lean over her lap. sharpay takes a paddle from kelsi’s back and prepares it to sPaNk. “you’re gonna have to count. out loud.” kelsi nods. “yes, mommy.” she whimpers. </p><p>she spanks kelsi’s ass. “one!” kelsi cries, slightly moaning. <br/>sharpay spanks another time. “two.” says kelsi, moaning again. <br/>“you know what, baby girl, i’ll stop.” says sharpay, sighing. she tosses the paddle away. kelsi plants a kiss on sharpay’s thigh. “can i?” </p><p>“what?”<br/>“can i... do you?” asks kelsi nervously. <br/>sharpay nods and gives kelsi a kiss. kelsi slowly takes off sharpay’s panties and strokes her shiny, wet pussy. she sticks a finger in nervously. sharpay moans and sighs in pleasure. “faster, baby girl.” <br/>kelsi inserts another finger and begins to pump, arching her fingers every now and then. <br/>“oh, that’s the spot!” moans sharpay, arching her back. kelsi continues, going faster and faster, and takes out her other hand to circle sharpay’s clit. </p><p>sharpay moans loudly and her legs start to shake. “i’m gonna cum, i’m really close—” </p><p>“cum, then.” kelsi whispers, kissing sharpay roughly and pushing her to the bottom of the bathtub. </p><p>sharpay’s orgasm is long and wet. it squirts out and lands on kelsi’s pussy and on the bathtub walls. kelsi moans softly as the liquid hits her. </p><p>“double ended dildo?” asks sharpay. “double ended dildo.” kelsi replies. she grabs it from her bag and gestures for them to move to sharpay’s bed. <br/>“when i say one, we sink. three, two, one.” says sharpay, moaning as she slides onto the dildo. kelsi does the same. </p><p>sharpay finds a vibration setting on the side and turns it up all the way. “that’s it!” she moans. <br/>kelsi thrusts herself on the dildo, causing it to dig deeper into sharpay. “mmmph..” sharpay moans loudly and shakily. she reaches down for her clit and starts to rub it. kelsi copies. </p><p>“ah, i’m close—” gasps kelsi. the knot in her stomach re-emerges as her legs shake rapidly. she feels the cum building up. she moans loudly as it gushes out. </p><p>not long later, sharpay feels the same sensation as her orgasm comes on, squirting out harder than ever before. “fUCK-!” she screams, pulling on kelsi’s hair. </p><p>they both raise off the dildo and shudder. </p><p>“best i’ve ever had, baby girl.”<br/>“tomorrow?”<br/>“yeah, tomorrow.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>